


"Dors, mon coeur."

by Nualie



Series: Gloomverse Valentines [6]
Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a very short and sweet moment, just... super descriptive fluff, there's a k i s s or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nualie/pseuds/Nualie
Summary: A peaceful moment, some time ago.Gift to @greenbloodedskink on tumblr~
Relationships: Petunia Gloom/Mooching Hobo
Series: Gloomverse Valentines [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279310
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	"Dors, mon coeur."

**Author's Note:**

> Title notes: 
> 
> "Sleep, my heart" is the literal translation from French. I'm French, so I get to do that. >:3c  
> It's imperative, so giving an order, so you could interpret it as someone commanding their heart to quiet... but!  
> In french, "mon coeur" is also a pet name, similar to "my dear" or "my love". So, the second meaning would be one telling their lover to sleep peacefully.  
> Now, which interpretation is the correct one, here...?  
> It's for you to decide <3  
> Personally, I would say a bit of both...

She was asleep in the afternoon shade of a tree, and he didn't recall ever feeling so peaceful.

Blades of grass dug into his skin, bees disturbed the air, the rough bark clawed at his back through his shirt, but Amadeus cared for none of that.

Nature had never been kind to him. Petunia, though..? Her hair haloed her head like ivy starved for touch, and he brushed the top of his finger against it, nudging bangs away from her eyes— softly enough that he hoped it wouldn't wake her.

Perhaps she hadn't been quite asleep.

A curious gaze sprouted between her eyelids, and she lazily rose a hand to his cheek.

Guided it lower, closer.

The green of her eyes disappeared again when they touched. The grass and the bees and the bark were gone altogether. His lips were chapped, hers smoother.

He wondered why she even wanted to kiss him; so he pulled away, overtaken by a wave of fondness, to look at her.

He searched for an answer in her cheekbones, on her freckle-speckled nose, the curve of her lip; he found one in the nails digging into his scalp when she nudged him down to kiss her again.

A second hand joined, burrowed in his hair. His own cupped her cheek, and her parted lips breathed out love that filled him to the marrow of his bones.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can request stuff for Valentines [@artsy-sunday](https://artsy-sunday.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
